Father
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Drugs do strange things to Molly - things like making her want her father. Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever on the HPFC forum and homebrewbingo on LiveJournal.


Author's Notes: Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever on the HPFC forum with the pairing Molly II/Percy and the prompt "many years".

Also for the prompt "Worry" on my homebrewbingo card on LiveJournal.

Warnings: Father/daughter, sex under the influence of drugs, daddy!kink (ish?).

)O(

Everything was fuzzy and blurry and hazy and it felt good.

Molly lay on her bed, spinning around and around – or the world was spinning around and around for her – with her shirt off and her hand down her jeans, enjoying the feelings that shot through her entire body when she pressed her fingers slowly and rhythmically against her clit.

Sex was so much better when she was high.

Actually, she didn't know what _real_ sex was like when she was high – she didn't know what _real_ sex was like at all. She knew that masturbating was better when she was high, she knew that getting eaten out was better when she was high, she even knew that getting sprayed in her face with a load of come was better when she was high.

She picked up her pillow – her hands slightly numb and trembling – and put it between her thighs. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of pressure against herself.

"Molly?"

Her father's voice – shocked and scandalized – sounded very far away and it was all Molly could do to open her eyes and look up at him. He was standing in her doorway, looking positively horrified, and all the colours were so bright and it was like looking at him through rippled glass…

"Molly, are you sick?"

"No…" Her own voice was detached. It wasn't like _talking_, it was like listening to someone else speak while they forced her jaw up and down. "I'm not sick."

"Are you _high_?"

For some reason, that was the funniest thing Molly had heard in a long time and she burst into giggles. "Yes."

"Molly, we're worried about you–"

"Don't be, Daddy." She stood up, then stumbled and caught onto her bookshelf for support. "Don't be worried… be happy…"

"Molly, what are you–"

"I'm wet, Daddy," she whispered, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Wh- what?"

"I'm wet," she repeated. "And I think- I'd like to fuck you, Daddy."

Percy looked horrified, but Molly didn't stop to think about that – she couldn't have if she tried. It all felt so _right_, all felt so _good_, and in that moment, she couldn't think of anything she needed more than to feel her father's cock pounding inside her.

"I want to fuck you so bad, Daddy," she whispered, falling forward into his arms, then collapsing onto her knees and struggling with the buttons on his trousers. She was aware of what she was doing and aware somewhere in the back of her mind that it was probably wrong, but she didn't care, especially when she heard her father's breath hitch.

"Oh, Molly… you shouldn't–"

"I want to, Daddy." She finally managed to get the buttons undone, though her fingers felt like sausages, they were so weak and numb. "I've wanted to for so many years… really," she added.

She could _hear_ his reluctance. It sounded in her ears like a low, persistent humming, but she didn't care. She couldn't care. She wanted him and she wanted release and his cock was already hard and erect.

It tasted sweet when she licked at it. Sweet and salty mixed together – far better than any of the boys she had sucked off before.

_Of course it tastes good to you. It's part of you…_

Her cunt throbbed badly and adjusted her position so that she was rubbing herself against her heel while kneeling in front of Percy. He twined his fingers through her hair and she heard him let out a small moan when she let his cock slip all the way into her mouth, until her nose was buried in his pubic hair and she could feel it throbbing in the back of her throat.

"_Daddy_…" she moaned around it.

Percy let out a short hiss of breath, then grabbed Molly and yanked her up. She felt like she was flying, propelled onto her bed, and within what felt like both seconds and an eternity, her jeans were off and she was stark naked before her father.

She felt his fingers prodding her cunt, heard his breath coming in rapid, shallow pants, and she wanted to tell him _yes_, wanted to moan in pleasure, wanted to show that she _really, really wanted you inside me, Daddy_.

But the words didn't come to her mouth.

But it was all right, because Percy seemed to know.

She was vaguely aware that she had never seen her father so out of control – she had never even seen him angry before, not really, and now he was wild with lust for her. All for her.

When he sank into her, it barely hurt. She couldn't register pain, only pleasure, and she rocked her hips against him, unsure whether he was tearing her open or just stretching her a little bit. She felt his hands on her breasts, but it was like he was sinking his fingers write into her heart and squeezing it.

"I like it, Daddy," she moaned.

"Do you?" His voice sounded rough – or perhaps that was just her imagination. Perhaps he wasn't talking at all and she was making it up.

_You like getting fucked _so_ hard, don't you, you slut? _

_Yes, Daddy, I do, I do!_

Then it was over. She felt something hot dripping out of her insides and she wondered whether he had come or she had or both of them. Her mind was still such a hazy mess, her heart was beating too fast, and when her vision came into something resembling focus, Percy was turned away from her, doing up his trousers.

"Daddy?"

He looked at her and there were tears on his face.

"Don't ever tell your mother about that," he whispered, then he rushed out and left Molly lying on her bed, unable to feel guilt or shame or fear or even pleasure.

All she could feel at all was a soft, drug-induced haziness through which the thought _I lost my virginity to my father_ barely penetrated.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
